


Bake My Day, Mr. Cage

by baths



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baths/pseuds/baths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice day of cake baking gets steamy when Dad treats his boyfriend to some late afternoon sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake My Day, Mr. Cage

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine wrote this, and I edited it. It's all on them!

Bro: Bake the fuck out of that cake.

That is precisely what you are prepared to do; this cake is about to get its confectionary ass handed to it, the poor delicious bastard won’t see it coming.

Which, actually, it could’ve done, seeing as this particular cake does have eyes. John insisted on having a Con Air themed birthday party for the sixth year in a row, and Egbert took full advantage. As you lean down to open the oven door, Nic Cage smolders back at you from behind the glass. You lock eyes and engage staring contest mode. You’re sure to defeat this clown. 

Alas, you never get the chance to complete the man-off, as Egbert interrupts your concentration. You feel his arms encircle your waist from behind, the front of his tailored pants resting firmly against your ass. No, you cannot be so easily bested! You resolutely continue to stare into Nic Cage’s very soul as you feel a tug on your apron, which has Rainbow Dash, in all her spunky glory, cross-stitched on the front. Your attention is won, because if Egbert’s hands are now on your hips, then what the hell is pulling at the knot at the neck of your apron?

You crane your neck to see over your shoulder, only to have your shades bump into Egbert’s pinstriped fedora. You feel his breath warm on your neck, and realize that he’s undoing the double knotted pink material with his teeth. You almost allow your breath to hitch in your chest as Egbert tightens his grip, painfully far away from the quickly tightening front of your pants. Egbert’s chuckle fans the spiky hair at the back of your head as your apron falls forward, exposing the front of your stretched out wife beater. He threads his fingers through your belt loops and forcefully pulls you flush against him.

Your self-control is going fast, slipping through your grip like a greased up smuppet phallus. Oh, bad imagery choice. Your head rolls back to rest against Egbert’s shoulder, and he leans down to reach your neck. You feel his breath ghost over your exposed skin just before he bites into your flesh. Your heart pounds hard and a thrill runs straight to the pit of your stomach. This time your breath hitches without your consent, and you arch against Egbert, already hopelessly lost to your wanting.

He works his way down your neck, biting and roughly kissing your collar bone. His teeth sink deep into your shoulder, and you can’t help the moan that resonates in your chest. Egbert growls low in response, and roughly spins you to face him.

Looking down at the slightly shorter man, you lock eyes, not unlike what Egbert distracted you from in the first place. But staring into Egbert’s eyes is a whole ‘nother beast entirely. His cobalt eyes are slightly out of focus with lust, but beneath the intensity of his gaze is unmistakable tenderness and affection. Your heart rate slows, but the beats do not weaken in strength as you attempt to take in the complexity and beauty of this man who you have come to live with, to raise your children with, who you have come – undeniably – to love. You lean in, closing the narrow gap, to press your lips to his. His kiss is firm, his lips dry and warm beneath yours. You wrap your arms around Egbert, and he quickly relaxes into your embrace. As you run your tongue gently along his lower lip, he opens his mouth easily. He raises one hand from your hips to tangle his deft fingers into your spikey hair. His fingers pull on your hair, and you nearly purr with contentedness; he pulls you closer, firmly, and you deepen the kiss. Tilting your head slightly, your run your tongue along his teeth, feeling the points of his canines and knowing he won’t hesitate to use them. You shiver slightly as he reciprocates, delving into your mouth more aggressively. Tightening his grip on you, he surges forward and you are a helpless schoolgirl against him, being forcefully pushed into the stove and wanting nothing more than to be put in your place.

Your ass slams against the countertop, and Egbert moves a steadying hand from your hip to your back, pulling you forward to meet his crotch. You moan simultaneously, and your kiss grows frantic. Egbert quickly undoes the apron’s knot at the small of your back, and breaks the kiss as he flashsteps to your right.

You nearly whimper at the loss of contact, but the sound is cut short in your throat as your arm is yanked above your head. Your shoulder burns in protest at the angle, and you look up to see Egbert tying one wrist to the cabinet above your head. Before you can formulate any thoughts besides a needy ‘Yes’, the other wrist has joined the first and Egbert is between your legs again.

He smiles slyly at you, not touching you but to keep your legs apart, and now you _do_ whimper. Egbert’s smile widens and he cocks an eyebrow. “Yes, Dirk? Is there something you’d like?” He punctuates his sentence by squeezing your thighs.

You wiggle in frustration, tugging at your bonds, trying to hook your legs around Egbert to pull him closer. Egbert’s smile only becomes more satisfied as he wags a maddening finger in your face. “Tsk, tsk, Dirk. Didn’t I teach you to use your words?”

You groan in frustration, your pants far past being too tight for comfort, and quickly relent. You toss your hair and look over your shades at Egbert. “Please,” You say, clipped and monotone.

Egbert only tsks again. “Please what?”

“Please, sir, strip me of my clothes, use me like the unworthy musclebeast I am, fuck me, fuck me hard and don’t you dare to ever. fucking. stop.”

You lose your breath with the force of Egbert’s onslaught. His hands firmly grab your ass, his teeth are in your neck and he’s rutting against you like he’s willing to fulfill your request. His strong fingers dig into your ass hard enough to leave marks, and you can only throw your head back against the cabinet and try to return his thrusts.

Groaning with impatience, Egbert moves his hands to your neck while he bites your shoulder. You gasp as his hands constrict around your neck. Your dick jumps slightly in your pants, desperately seeking the friction you can’t quite get with your hands above your head. Your chest feels ready to explode and the edges of your vision begin to shimmer just as Egbert moves his hands to the neckline of your wife beater. Your strain your head forward, knocking Egbert’s fedora to the ground and burying your face in the top of his head, breathing in his close cropped hair. He butts his head forward slightly, slamming your head back into the cabinets and leaving your head spinning. Your nose pulses with heat, and you feel the warmth of blood dripping down into your mouth. You greedily lick your lips as you feel your blood drip onto your chest. Egbert ducks his head down to bite you there, lapping his tongue against your chest to savour the salty iron taste of your blood.

He gives an animalistic growl and you see his arms flex a moment before you hear the deafening sound of ripping material. Egbert’s slightly cold hands run over every inch of your exposed torso, gripping into your flesh. His lips, his tongue, his teeth follow behind and leave marks where his fingers may’ve failed to. The pit of your stomach is working itself into ever tighter knots of need, and it is all you can do to hold on as you strain your wrists against Egbert’s knots. He continues his way down your stomach, biting harshly to hear your deep moans of appreciation.

His tongue flicks out to tease the spot just above your belt buckle, and just as his hands move to undo the leather, your arms strain against your bonds and the sound of tearing fabric echoes in the kitchen again.

In a second you’ve tackled Egbert, straddling him on the kitchen tile.

His expression is dazed, and you waste no time in stripping him of his suit, careless of tearing seams and popping buttons. In record time, you have him down to his plaid boxers below you, and you have your own belt and pants off; you do not attempt to keep the satisfied grin off your face as you grind yourself down onto his chest, while keeping his arms pinned under your knees. You rest your weight on your legs, and the sudden crush brings Egbert out of his dazed state. 

You loom above him, hands planted firmly on either side of his head, your belt stretched taut between your palms. A deep chuckle resonates from Egbert’s chest, and you quickly smack him on the side of his face. His head flips to one side, and his grin stays intact. Belt looped in one hand, you grab his slightly bloodied chin with the other. Fingers flexed on his square jaw, you lean down and kiss him on the mouth, more teeth and aggression than lips. He bites you back, and by the time you pull away you both have more blood smeared across your mouths. He continues to grin up at you as you drag the belt slowly across his face, letting him feel the soft designer leather he bought for you last Christmas.

With a swift movement, the belt is taught again, this time across his neck. Tendons stretch and veins bulge slightly, but your lover's grin never wavers. You lean down again, now to return the bites to his chest and stomach. You let up on the pressure of the belt slowly, eventually bringing it to trail across his chest by the time your mouth has come to just above his boxers. You’ve long left his hands unattended, and they now roam over the sharp planes of your shoulder blades, gripping you tightly. You snap the belt against his chest – once, twice, three times, and then you continue to trail it downwards. You’re crouched between his legs now, one hand trailing the belt ever so lightly across the front of his tented boxers, the other tracing circles on his outer thigh. You bring the belt to the bottom edge of his boxers, and with one swift movement loop it through the other end and bring the two ends to meet on the outside of his thigh. You cinch the belt together and return both hands to Egbert’s thighs, lightly dusted with black hairs.

Egbert’s impatient hands tangle in your hair again, grabbing your head and forcing it towards his crotch. He growls with impatience, and you smile in satisfaction. “Tsk, tsk, Egbert,” you mimic him. “Didn’t I teach you to use your words?”

He growls again, and after a moment says in a dangerously low voice, “If you do not suck my dick this instant, I will fucking destroy you.”

You laugh outright and congratulate him. “I did teach you something after all, didn’t I? Violence will get you everywhere.” Without further hesitation, you wrap your hand around the belt you fastened to Egbert’s underwear and swiftly pull them off, leaving you nose to head with your boyfriend's very erect, very impatient penis.

You lean down and run your tongue along the length of his shaft, at which he tightens his grip in your hair; then you take the head in your mouth, at which he moans loudly. Taking more of him in your mouth, you lower your head, swallowing around his length. As he pulls your hair ever tighter, your nose bumps into his pelvis, and you press your tongue up against him. At Egbert’s groan of want, you begin to move your head again, increasing your speed and intensity until he’s crying out your name. You slow your pace, taking less of him each time, and circling your fingers tightly around the base of his cock.

He whimpers in protest, pushing himself up onto his hands, but quickly stops when he sees you hook your thumb on the waistband of your SBaHJ boxers. You take them off and fling your underwear at Egbert, and he tosses them aside, instead grabbing your hips and dragging you onto his lap.

He grabs your shades and flings them carelessly across the room, resting his forehead against your own. He smiles slightly, and kisses your lips with unexpected tenderness. You give a small smile in response and hook your legs around him. Leaning down to kiss him, you feel his hands on your ass again, much more gentle than his previous bruise-making attentions. He steadies your hips with one hand, while he strokes two fingers against your opening. As he pushes the digits in, you moan into his mouth-- _“Egbert”_ \-- and he begins to scissor his fingers, twisting them inside you.

You reach down between your bodies and circle Egbert’s cock, positioning it at your opening. Your kiss deepens, growing achingly sweet, as Egbert pushes forward, replacing his fingers with his cock. Your moan is almost a sigh of relief at being stretched and filled so completely. The hand not digging into your hip finds your cock, grips your shaft and pumps firmly. Precum leaks from the head of your cock, and as Egbert moves his head to bite your shoulder, he smears your fluid along your length and you nearly shout at the overwhelming sensations. Egbert thrusts deeply and suddenly you do shout as your vision goes white. You’re screaming his name as Egbert surges into you erratically, groaning your name into your shoulder as he empties himself inside of you.

You continue to gyrate slowly as you both come down, and Egbert kisses up your shoulder to your collar bone, pausing at your neck until your lips meet.

Your kiss is tender and trusting as you cradle his face in your hands.

You pull away to look into his cobalt eyes, and see again all the affection and promise that waits for you there.

You breath in with sheer contentedness and – wait. What’s that smell? You look at Egbert again and your eyes both widen.

“Shit.” You say. “Nic Cage is burning.”


End file.
